Dreams
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: A song fiction, dedicated to my chat friend, Richie. Uses the Lyrics of "Dreams" by Alysha. Ash gets down on himself for loosing Indigo, and Richie, (The real Richie's sister) teaches Ash to never give up.


Dreams  
Note from Guardian of Mewtwo(aka Mew):*Mew* I dedicate this story to my   
dedicated chat friend, Richie. When I lost Akuri, She was there. When the   
chat raised against me, she was there. Richie, if you're reading this, Rich,  
Thank you, for being a great friend. ~Ahem~ With that over, this is a story  
about Ash, It has the lyrics of "Dreams" by Alysha going on during it. Enjoy!  
  
  
Ash Ketchum looked silent as he stared longingly at the sunset... He  
had always had a dream...  
  
Dream, as long as you all know, it's not impossible.  
To make it all Reality...  
Dreams, They're always here for you, and always there for me,  
To reach as long as you and I believe...  
  
But it seemed shattered now. He lost Indigo. It was over. The dream,  
his hopes, his heart had all gone.   
  
I'm not turning on you, Our love is dreams come true.  
As long as you Just remember that I believe  
Anything I can can do, I know you can, too.  
Don't let anyone stop you, not even me.  
  
He felf a hand on his shoulder, it was Richie's Sister, Richie.   
Sparky sat on her shoulder. "Ash, It's not the end of the world. Think of it  
as the beginning."  
  
You can do, what ever you want.   
Don't ever turn away from your heart.  
So make a wish on heaven and the stars  
To send you in the right direction...  
  
"My dream was to be the master..." Richie slapped him. "Ash! You can  
never become a master overnight!!!"  
"Ash, My Family keeps me from traveling. My Dream is to see my   
brother suceed."  
  
Dream, as long as you know, it's not impossible.  
To make it a reality...  
Dreams, they're always here for you, and always here for me,  
To reach as long as you and I believe...  
  
"Ash, He didn't suceed. But I know someday he will, And I know you   
will, too."  
Ash was startled.  
  
Don't ever think you can't, Don't ever leave you're past,  
The future you blessed,  
Don't ever say there's no hope for your tomorrow,  
When you control the dreams you've always had.  
  
"Brock, Misty, your friends and family believe in you. It's okay,   
Keep dreaming, Ash." Richie turned to leave.  
  
You can do, whatever you want,  
Don't ever turn away from your heart,  
So make a wish on the heaven and the stars,  
To send you in the right direction.  
  
"Wait, Richie." Ash said. Riche turned. "Come sit with me." Richie   
nodded and sat down by Ash and gazed thoughtfully at the water-sunset.   
  
Dream, as long as you know, it's not impossible,  
To make it a reality...  
Dreams, they're always here for you, and alway there for me,  
To reach as long as you and I believe...  
  
"I'm sorry, I was being such a mule." "Ash! No, you weren't. You were  
independent, and that left a mark. I think you did the right thing."  
  
There's no better place, and where you are,  
So reach for the sky,  
And higher for Stars,  
Whatever you want,  
Do what your heart's told  
Just don't be afraid to be...  
  
Richie leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Dream, As long you know, It's not imposible,  
To make it a reality,  
Dreams, they're always there for you, and always there for me,  
To reach, as long as you and I believe...  
  
"Ash, never give up on your dreams, your wings are only just begining  
to grow."  
  
Anything you want will eventually come to you,  
If you believe,  
You can have the stars and Moon...  
  
Richie closed her eyes and fell asleep on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Dream, As long you know, It's not imposible,  
To make it a reality,  
Dreams, they're always there for you, and always there for me,  
To reach, as long as you and I believe...  
  
Ash looked a the mess of blond hair resting on his shoulder. He   
stroked it once and thought about what she said.  
  
Dream, As long you know, It's not imposible,  
To make it a reality,  
Dreams, they're always there for you, and always there for me,  
To reach, as long as you and I believe...  
  
Ash looked up at the vast area of stars. "I can dream. I know dreams  
can come true."  
~*+*~  
  
Note from Guardian of Mewtwo(aka Mew): Sheesh that took forever! Ah, well. It  
was worth it. Richie, Again I thank her for being such a friend.  
~ Marty, Guardian of Mewtwo, Mew.  



End file.
